


STRIKE

by OjasKrish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime-esque, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjasKrish/pseuds/OjasKrish
Summary: In the city of Ochitsua, many a people reside, and many a people have access to a special type of magic. Developed from the use of their eyes, they can do many extravagant things using this particular form of magic.But when a young boy dressed in eerily familiar clothing appears at the main gates, the fate of this city will hang in the balance.





	STRIKE

**Author's Note:**

> First work. Please be gentle^^

The serene city of Ochitsua was one to behold. Located in a hamlet besides a towering mountain to the north, a beaming lagoon to the south, a jungle to the east and a desert to the west, in some sort of natural crossroads. The many beige colored buildings towered the narrow cobblestone streets. Ruled by a strong monarch whom people called the Riz, he was a kind ruler with a passion for arts. This might seem like a normal description of a city, but there is something totally different and that difference from normal places like yours and mine, was magical. The people of Ochitsua could perform various types of magic, namely Wind, Water, Ice, Earth, Fire, Electricity, Lightning and Mental. They did this using their eyes. As we come back to Ochitsua, mainly the main gates, we see a small boy, no older than 10, frantically running towards the main gates. A guard, dressed in magnificent magenta robes, landed directly in front of the boy. He kneeled down so that he was at face level. “My-My name is SH-Shumon Shuzikano.” The boy panted. He was wearing lightning-blue robes with a silver brooch to secure them. His hair was spiked a deep shade of raven, and he was waring a white headband with the symbol of a lightning striking a dagger tattooed on the front. He had gashes on his pale face, and electric blue eyes that sparkled even in the sunlight. The guard took in his weird appearance, before dawning a look of almighty amazement and understanding and saying, “Come with me boy. Don’t worry I wont harm you.” The boy, now Shumon, looked puzzled at first but then agreed. Shumon and the guard soon pushed aside the huge, black ebony kissing gates as guards catcalled at them to make sure no uninvited guest was within their precious borders.

They took the left on the first fork, passing those beige colored buildings which now had red draping on them, went straight on the narrow streets, bumping into people who gave them uninviting looks, took a sharp turn into a slightly wider street, now with posters of warriors and a turn into a huge tunnel, lit with blazing torches that illuminated the many relics of heads, swords and shields. As they came to the end of the tunnel, and into the bright sun, they came face to face with a gigantic statue of an ascetic, made of bronze, who was enrobed and held a staff in his right hand and a scroll in his left. “Wow.” Breathed Shumon, whilst the guard smiled. They came around the statue, passing a pearly white marble fountain and beautifully kept gardens, emerging out of a mini-zoo with all kinds of strange and exotic animals, to finally face the huge bronze gates. Two guards, this time in flaming red, welcomed them inside. The murmur inside the castle fell silent as they made their way into it. The throne gleamed spectacularly amongst the otherwise dark red castle walls. Upon it was a person who looked very much liked the ascetic outside, he said to the guard, in a calm, low voice, “Explain.”

The guard bowed low, and began in a hoarse voice, barely concealing his amazement and shock, “My lord, this boy was found outside the main gates.” The members of the court looked angry and started murmuring again. “At rest, fellows.” Spoke the monarch. The guard continued, “He has the silver brooch, the lightning-blue robes and the headband of a Shuzik.” Now the court wore the same expression as that on the guard’s face: Amazement. They stared transfixed at Shumon, who was embarrassedly looking down at his knees, shifting uncomfortably. “Amazing.” Echoed the monarch. “A Shuzik comes still in to our walls after all that’s happened? Truly curious. I pray, boy, may I know your name?” Shumon went bright red and murmured “Shumon Shuzikano” This yet received even more whispers and surprised glances. “A Kano as well? Very, very surprising. Very well, guardian, you may go. You have done well.” The guard bowed low one again, and took his leave.

“I hereby disband the court’s session for today. I humbly request all court members, except the scribes, to depart from the main hall.” Said the monarch, in a soft voice. The court members began shuffling out of the doors, one by one, still continuing to whisper and point. The monarch beckoned Shumon closer and said, “Do you know what happened to your family? We have not received news from the Shuziks, for good reason I admit.” Shumon mumbled, “Dead.” The monarch silently nodded and beckoned him to sit on the stair next to the throne. Understanding the implication, Shumon resumed, “I was in the main hall two weeks ago. Father came in, kicking open the doors. He was very pale and he was shaking from head to toe. The other members asked what was bothering him, but he did not say a word, he just took out a torch and destroyed the seal of the Shuzik, the seal which protects our town, the seal which makes us strong, and the seal which conceals our location. The instant that happened, a rival clan attacked. They stormed in and began firing at everyone. I made a run; I ran upstairs so I could be under the protection of the chief. I jumped around a lot of people, and I reached the top of our tower. The chief was already engaged in battle, so I took cover near a bookshelf. Then it happened.” Shumon was shaking as he continued, “My dad came up, right next to where I was. He then did something- put his hands together, and then in a flash, our whole tower lay in ruins and everyone was dead, and I was impaled on an iron railing.” Shumon lifted a damp part of his part of his robes to reveal a nasty wound.

The monarch groaned softly and shook his head, muttering, “Terrible, terrible.” Looking off in the distance, the monarch said, “I assume you know what was the cause of all of this?” Shumon shook his head and the monarch continued, “Two weeks and one day ago, a great terror arose off in the deserts. Your father, a member of the village’s guard, went off to take care of it. The terror, I assume, was mental rather than physical. Your father went in a state of rage and madness and betrayed your family. I have been spending my twilight years trying to find and neutralize this threat. To no avail, I’m afraid.”

Shumon nodded silently, taking in all this information. The monarch quietly said, “My name is Komils Koeszith. None know my name except a select few, and they conceal it well.” Komils rose and said, “No use waiting. You might want to speak to our court trainer, Rudolph Rizukage. He’ll be off resting his lazy ass on the common sofa to the right.” Chuckling slightly, he left Shumon.

Opening the oak door pointed to by Komils, Shumon entered the room, to as promised, a middle-aged man, wearing a headband depicting a drawing similar to the statue, fast asleep on a huge leather sofa. Shumon sidled to the man, tentatively patting him on the head. Waking up with a start, he mumbled, “What the heck?” before taking in Shumon. “Word of advice, kid. Never wake up a person, especially me, if they’re sleeping.” Shumon shrugged and said, “Koemils said you could help me learn the basics of…..this magic-thingy.” Rizukage gave a short, barking laugh in response and said, “Ok, fine. A kid comes to me for training, what does he think he is?"


End file.
